Weenie Phrazes
Weenie Phrazes # "The trend is your friend." # "You never, ever want to be in that Bullseye five days out from the event." # "We shall see." # "groipnt!" # "It's only December." # "It's the 0z gfs. Throw it out!" # "The North Trend Will Not Be Denied." # "Winter Cancel!" # "Winter Uncancel!" # "Sleet is like having a hot sister." # "So close, and yet so very far away." # "Why can't I buy a 6+ inch snowfall?" # "The high is 1 mb stronger than progged!" # "My dewpoint is 2F lower than progged!" # "Wow. Dry as a bone. M/D line south get all the fun. Sound familiar? almost like Deja Vu. :axesmiley:" # "My wind direction has yet to shift east." # "We better keep an eye on this one." # "Low forming more west?" # "Low forming more east?" # "This winter would've been a blockbuster for the black market during prohibition. Twice the sales with every missed storm." # "Look at WV, the trof is digging more than progged!" # "Look at the convection off the NC coast, it will pull the low more east." # "What are you complaining about, last year was your winter." # "NAM WRF= Nearly Always Massive, Weather Rarely Follows" # "The low will bomb so quickly, it will produce its own cold air." # "The high is moving east slower than progged." # "The precip is clearly moving north." # "Remember Jan 2000?" # "Strong VV's will mix out the warm air." # "Evaporational cooling will keep it snow." # "It's clear here, radiational cooling will bring temps lower than progged." # "The low is already 2 mb stronger than progged." # "The models are already busting." # "My god, this set-up reminds me of (insert K/U storm here)." # "The NAM is missing that shower over Alabama, throw it out." # "The GFS is missing a sounding from Mexico, throw it out." # "The event is too complicated for the models anyway." # "The NAM is ALWAYS too warm and west." # "Use the GFS for the storm track and the NAM for precip." # "OMG the GFS shifted 2 miles west!" # "What do you mean the boundary layer is too warm, the 850 0C line is south of me!" # "The GFS is ALWAYS too far east!" # "JB said it would snow!" # "Teleconnections do not favor a storm coming inland." # "That drastic shift west on the NAM breaks the trend, throw it out!" # "The ULL will move over me and give me more snow." # "Models can't handle phasing." # "Confluence? It's going to go right up the coast!" # "Using the GFS for guidance based on secondary coastal low formation is like entering a one-legged man in an asskicking contest." # "I will get thundersnow." # "This developing situation resembles the Feb 25 2007 setup where a coating was forecast and we cashed in with a surprize 6 inch snow!" # "The radar is lighting up!" # "Its the 18z GFS, throw it out!" # "The radar is backfilling." # "The secondary is already taking over." # "It's already making the turn." # "The trend is your friend." # "Time to ignore the models!" # "The NAO is tanking!" # "Models haven't picked up the shortwave in Canada yet!" # "The High was initialized too low!" # "The low was intialized too high!" # "The Euro has sucked this year." # "My local TV meteorologist just upped our accumulations, and he normally is really conservative." # "My local tv met just lowered the accumulations, but he is a moron and I don't think he has a met degree." # "The EURO has been bad in the 4 to 7 day range." # "The UKMET and GGEM bring it back to the coast." # "The coastal low is too far south/north/east." # "Did you see the RGEM? Is that thing for f^^king real?" # "The euro must be on crack." # "Remember how the model did with the last storm? It will be wrong with this one!" # "The model is developing the low too far away from the temperature gradient." # "500mb maps clearly argue for the low to be closer to the coast." # "Didn't you see the ensembles?" # "Ratios will give me a foot!" # "Use the NAM for precip and the GFS for storm track." # "It's already busting in Texas!" # "There should be a high there." # "Temps are well below guidance tonight! The storm will be colder!" # "The models can't handle cold air damming." # "The forecaster who wrote this AFD sucks!" # "It's only one model run!" # "This looks JUST like that mini bust from 1982 where I got a foot in 6 hours and the forecast was for rain." # "It's nowcast time!" # "Clippers don't normally trend North." # "That huge storm on the JMA 144 hours out looks good. Remember Feb. 2006?" # "Henry Margusity has his "Big Daddy" shirt on today." # "JB will score the coup for this storm." # "If only Ike had more time over water" RELATED LINKS # Eastern US Weather Forums # Eastern US Weather Forums Category:Browse Category:Stubs Category:Weather